The End
by purebitter
Summary: There is a evil that is be on of the powers of the powers. To defeat this evil the creator of creation must call all of the most expedients warriors to work together to defeat the evil. Other show might be add later.


**Title:** The End

**Author:** purebitter

**Disclaimer:** I so not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Angel, Charmed, Pirates of the Caribbean, Artemis Fowl, Stargate: SG-1, Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings or any of the charters in them. Nor do I have dreams of own them at all, but I do own this story plot and the charters Katherine and Lilith.

**Category:** Supernatural/Adventure

**Main characters in chapter 1:** Anyanka, Joyce Summers, Jenny Calendar, Tara MacLay, Buffy's first watcher, Spike's Mother, Cordelia Chase, Alan Francis Doyle, Darla, Winifren "Fred" Burkle, Prue Halliwell, Andy Tudeau, Patty, Dan, Gram, (Will Boot Strap Bill) Turner, Holly's mom and dad, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Lt. Kawalsky, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Boromir, Theoden, and Duinhir.

"" **speech, () thoughts telepath thoughts**

**Continuity:** This can takes place June 18 at the crater that use to be the city of Sunnydale. A complex has been built in the 10 mile wide crater. It is one year after LotR and PotC.

**Rating:** Overall PG- 13.

**Summary:** There is a evil that is be on of the powers of the powers. To defeat this evil the creator of creation must call all of the most expedients warriors to work together to defeat the evil. Other show might be add later.

**The Council**

In a white room there is a white table in the middle with 28 seats. The table and room are empty except for a person off to one side of the room. A person all in white only about 5 ft long blond hair about to the middle of the back which is to us. Their hands are claps behind their back and looks to be in deep tout. Her head is down and if you listen close she seams to be taking to herself.

As the person look up to the wall a door opens to their left and in wakes a girl no bigger then the person with brown hair. "Katherine, Those that you sent for have arrived" " Thank you, Lilith. You may leave and show them in." Lilith bows and exists shutting the door behind her.

Katherine turn arrowed so that we can now see her face. She looks to be only the age of 12 but her blue eyes, her eyes give away that she is older then she looks. In her eyes is a wisdom of someone who has seen things no one should have to see and that she is older that she looks, much older.

She breaths deep and the sis as she takes one of the 28 seats at the table. Her char is bigger and more ornate then the other but not by much. She closes her eyes and whisper some thing too silt to herself but it may have been. " I truly hop this works." She opens her wyes and sis agene as Lilith enters with 27 other people. They are all different from each other.

" Welcome all it is good to see some of you agene and to filly to meet some of you. For those that do not that do not know who I am in the most bask terms I would be creator of creation. Pleas if you will take your seats and I will try the best I can to explain to you what is going on." as she dose says this she swipes her arms in welcome and take her seat.

As we go around the table we see face that we might know, others that we might not, and some we have never seen before. Joyce Summers, Jenny Claender, Buffy's first watcher, Spike's mother, Tara MacLay, and Anynka are together to Katherine's left. Next to them is Cordelia Chase, Alan Francis Doyle, Darla and Winifred "Fred" Burkle. Next comes Prue Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, Gram and Three other they seam to know. To their left is a man that only Katherine seams to know. Next is a very short man and woman that know each other and Katherine. Net to them is a doctor and a military man that know each other. To their left is James potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black. And last to Katherine's right is Boromir, Theoden, and Duinhir.

After they have all taking their seats Katherine speaks agene. "You are all probably wandering why I summoned you here and what I meant by my last stamen. I sent for you because of a vision of a new enemy and you represent thou that must be called to defeat this evil."

After Katherine says this there is lots of taking going on. Katherine holds up her hand for them to quiet. "Theis must be done by the end of the week. For I have fought this enemy for the last 10 years. Not until now have they been this powerful they must be stopped now. You will go to thou that are needed and try to get them to come to the creator that was Sunnydale. Thou that are in the past all time will stop until they return. Get them together in one place tell them and if they say yes they will help they will be sent to Sunnydale for where they are."

With that Katherine gets up bows to them and levels them to think about it for the day.


End file.
